Like The Tides
by Sea Rover
Summary: Charlotte screamed. She tried not to give up on fighting the man, but she was beginning to feel weak from his tossing her about and marring her face and body. She felt numb and sick to her stomach, and time started to pass more quickly. Her lungs ached from her cries, and her spirit was crushed... Captain Jack Sparrow/OC (…Rating may change)
1. Lord Archer Holden

_**Intro/Chapter 1**_

_**Lord Archer Holden**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**_

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

The echo of music began to fade slightly as Charlotte climbed the staircase in pursuit of her room. This would be her last night as a guest in the large mansion. She let out a small sigh, but in truth she was quite eager for the night to be over. The party downstairs would likely go on for a few more hours, but Charlotte was tired. To be rather frank, she was sick of listening to the women and gentlemen of _high society_ talk about their lives, or the money they had, or how they despised the filth of the earth. True enough, not every wealthy person was bigheaded, nevertheless she'd heard enough.

The floor creaked from behind her, and Charlotte turned around. Standing at the top of the stairs was Lord Archer Holden. He was the owner of the grand home in which she'd been a guest for the past month. Quite the generous man, he'd organized for many visiting rich citizens from England to stay in his mansion, as they enjoyed a long visit to the Caribbean, Port Royal to be exact.

He was presently dressed in the men's highest respected fashion, his clothes made of rich fabric and his fingers adorned with a couple of diamond rings. Even his body was in good shape, and to describe his face as pleasing to the woman's eye would be a great underestimation. Of course the gentleman was married, and though attractive, Charlotte held no interest in the man apart from a simple friendship.

"Good evening, Lord Holden." She stepped to the side as he walked slowly in her direction.

"Mrs. Pearl, you look very lovely. Tell me you are not retiring from the festivities so early?" His voice was smooth and carried a hint of curiosity, and was that something else…?

It still felt strange when addressed by that surname, but Charlotte hadn't dared to give them her real one. She smiled inside herself.

"I am all but drained of energy, My Lord. Thank you for allowing me to visit your home. I have enjoyed my time here very much." It was a small lie, but it was all Charlotte could do to be polite.

"Indeed." At that moment, he leaned in close to her, their bodies nearly touching and Charlotte's back hit the wall. "Tell me, how _much exactly_ have you liked it?" The words came out in a suggestive whisper.

Charlotte felt her insides tremble, but she tried to remain calm. "Lord Holden, I believe you have misunderstood. I was simply expressing my appreciation-"

"Certainly. Then you will not mind showing me just how grateful you are."

His lips plunged down powerfully onto hers. Charlotte made an effort to scream, but the sound was easily muffled by his mouth. He pushed her harder against the wall and locked her wrist in a firm hold. He stopped the kiss and held a finger up to her swelling lips. "Do _not _make another sound."

He moved his finger away and started dragging the woman in the direction of her chamber. "Sir, please. I can't imagine your wife would be-"

"Don't talk about her either." He sounded angry, and Charlotte was beginning to panic. This wasn't the first sort of… difficult situation she'd encountered in her lifetime. Except the other few times, she'd managed to get out of it with success.

"Please!" She was yelling this time, in hopes the cry of her voice might be heard elsewhere.

Holden sighed furiously and yanked her along and into the room. He slammed and locked the door behind him then tossed the woman onto the floor. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be. No one is going to hear you anyway. The music downstairs will drown out any screams you make."

Charlotte felt the tears welling up behind her eyes, and she tried to calm down. She had to focus.

As he stepped towards her, Holden pulled off his wig. He didn't bother with his other garments just yet as he didn't want to ruin his entire appearance. Once he'd finished with her, he planned to fix himself back up and return to his party. Oh what fun this was. He almost felt like laughing in the dark bedroom.

Charlotte struggled back to her feet and tried to remain composed. Her legs were shaking, and she kept racing ideas through her head on how to escape this man's advances.

He backhanded her.

She nearly toppled over again but somehow managed to stay on her feet. She touched her face gently. "What-"

"_That_ is a warning. Stop fighting me if you want to have any pretty things left to your face when I'm through with you."

"People would see me," she tried to reason with him.

He chuckled, knowing something she did not. "Perhaps that would be true. However, you are to be _out_ of my house before the break of dawn tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"What is the meaning of this? Have I wronged you in some way?" She would stall him, maybe talk him out of it. With reason and time she might still have a chance.

"No, my dear, I simply _want _to do this to you. Now please stop trying to win. We're not going to talk anymore, or at least I won't listen if you do."

Without delay, Holden grabbed the lady's arms and thrust her towards the bed. He was on top of her before she had the chance to flee. Reaching down, he began to mercilessly rip off her gown. He had more strength than he let on, and he tore the fabric with ease. She struggled underneath him, and Holden pinched her sharply. He then proceeded to unbutton hit pants.

Charlotte screamed. She tried not to give up on fighting the man, but she was beginning to feel weak from his tossing her about and marring her face and body. She felt numb and sick to her stomach, and time started to pass more quickly. Her lungs ached from her cries, and her spirit was crushed.

Once he'd finished, Holden stared down at the motionless woman. She did not look at him. Her body was shivering, and he suddenly laughed. "Well, at least you had a spirit of fire."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Captain Jack Sparrow looked up from his compass and grinned as the sun peaked up from the horizon. The view was spectacular and the waters sparkled with mystical colors. Port Royal was very close, which also meant his lady was only a small distance away from his welcoming arms. One month was far too much time to spend away from one's… errr, other half, per se. True enough, Jack loved the woman. But he was a bloody pirate captain, and that word was usually forbidden in his vocabulary, when it came to mean how he _felt_ about another person anyway.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous thoughts. He turned abruptly to his men and began shouting orders.

It was high time he set eyes on that beautiful woman once again.

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! What do yuh think so far, Mateys?! Should I continue wit' dis story? I'm quite eager to know your thoughts ;) **

**Please leave a Review, My Darlings! **


	2. The Letter

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Letter_**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers: ****_FloodFeSTeR, linalove, MiniCinnamon99, and Guests_****! You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like this next chapter as well :D**

**(Please don't forget to login so I can thank you more personally! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

His boots made a splashing sound as he jumped out of the dingy and into the shallow waters. With a small bit of effort, Jack hauled the boat up onto the sandy beach. He gazed around himself to see tall palm trees, their green massive leaves blowing in the wind, and the bright morning sky. It would be a small walk to the city limits of Port Royal, on account of his choice to anchor the _Black Pearl_ a safe distance away from the harbor. Jack hadn't been all too keen on the idea of sailing his beloved ship right into a swarm of His Majesty's royal vessels.

A gush of wind blew past him, and Jack reached up to hold down his hat. He glanced to the sky momentarily, but the weather looked promising. Jack shrugged and began to make his way for Port Royal.

The streets were busy with life when he arrived. Carts raced past him and several people bustled about the town. Jack caught a glimpse of the docks from his standing point, and he felt a wave of unease pass through his system. For a notorious pirate like himself to just go about walking freely through the streets of Port Royal was not exactly a wise endeavor. Jack swallowed then put on his most confident grin. He'd keep a watchful eye out for redcoats or anything else that might threaten his person.

With skilled awareness, Jack stepped farther out into the path and began walking in search of his destination point. Many different aromas passed underneath his nose as he ambled along, some were good and others were sure to have come from the most unholy filth of the earth. He plugged his nose once, then another time he sniffed the scent with interest. It smelled of roast beef and some kind of seasonings. Jack felt his stomach grumble as he imagined the other foods that might accompany such a feast, not to mention rum.

A moment later, he found a building with a sign hanging from above that read _Sally's Coffee_; this was definitely the place. Without hesitation, Jack made for the steps and entered the café. It must have been popular even among the rich, for he noted many gentleman dressed in expensive fabrics sitting at the tables. While most of them kept chattering away, a few turned and stared in his direction. One man inhaled and put a handkerchief to his nose. Jack tipped his hat to the man and smirked. He nearly laughed as the gentleman gasped and looked away, whispering to his fellow supporters.

Jack strolled towards the bar and smiled at the familiar face.

An older woman with grey hair pulled up into a bun and a friendly countenance greeted him, "Hello, Captain."

"Miss Sally, what a pleasure it is to set eyes on you again."

A large blush rose to her cheeks, and she waved a hand in dismissal at his compliment. "Oh dear Sir, you should not flatter an old woman such as meself."

Jack leaned over the counter slightly. "And _why_ not?"

Sally pushed him back and away from her with a smile. "You know very well why not. But thank ye for the kinds words, Jack. It does an old lady somethin' fierce when a handsome man says nice things to 'er."

The pirate grinned happily and glanced around himself with eager eyes before looking back towards Sally. "Tell me, have you seen me lovely lady this morning?"

Her expression changed rather dramatically in response to his question. Reaching into a pocket in the side of her dress, Sally took out a folded piece of paper. Gingerly, she placed the document on the counter top in front of him. "Charlotte did come by earlier this monrin'. She barely spoke to me when she did, but she asked me to give you that there letter."

Jack narrowed his eyes and glared down at the piece of paper for a few seconds. He supposed the best thing would be for him to actually read it. "So she's gone now?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't rightly now. She only thanked me then went away."

"Ah." He paused and took the letter in his hands. "Might I have a drink, Love, while I read this anyway?"

"Of course. How does a nice cup of coffee sound?"

A lopsided grin covered his face, and the woman held up a knowing finger.

"Right, I have just the thing." She disappeared to the back for a moment and returned with a large glass bottle. "Compliments of the house, Jack."

He took the flagon and pulled out the cork with his teeth. "You're too kind to us pirates, Miss Sally."

"Oh posh. Read the letter already or I'll take that rum right back from yer filthy hands."

After taking a large drink, Jack acquiesced to her request. He opened the seal and unfolded the piece.

_Dear Jack,_

_Before I get to far, I want you to know that my decision has nothing to do with my happiness in our marriage. I cannot even begin to express in words how I truly enjoyed all the times we spent together. Please don't ever forget, that I love you._

_By the time you've read this, I will no longer be among the land of the living. _

_I am not a good person. I have realized this quite recently, and I came to a rather dreadful place in my body and soul. I cannot live with myself. I know what has to be done, so I will be taking such measures to end it all._

_Please… be happy, Jack. I understand it might be hard at first, but you must let me go. I know in time, you will find a way. _

_I am sorry._

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

Jack was holding onto the letter with such a grip by the time he'd finished that it was nearly wrinkled in his hands. He felt as though his boots had been nailed to the floor, and he forgot how to speak. It seemed as though ages had passed before he finally looked up and into the curious face of Miss Sally. His next words came out raspy and quiet, "How long ago was she here?"

"She came by just barely past the crack of dawn. Is everything alright? She did have quite the strange wit about her this morning."

"She's dead."

** (¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Jack stared at the bulkhead of his cabin. He wasn't really looking at it but rather staring off into space. He was slumped into a large chair with a half empty bottle of rum in his hand. A few other bottles were discarded on the deck next to his boots. Every minute felt like an hour. He didn't know what to do. Jack wanted to feel good. He wanted a woman in his arms, to feel her soft hair and touch her enchanting skin. He wanted to kiss her lips and watch her eyes close in euphoria as he rocked his hips against her body and came to satisfy his own desires. He wanted to fall asleep next to her and never have to say goodbye.

Jack wanted all those things and with one woman in particular.

Charlotte.

He snickered. This was all his own damn fault. He'd allowed himself to grown fond of _one_ woman, and look how that turned out. In his past, Jack had always been against such an idea. But no, he had to go and bloody give his heart to the lady, dare he even think those words.

It was selfish, truly. Her choice of throwing her own damned soul into the pit of hell and leaving him with not but a single letter. Fucking selfish indeed! Jack hated her.

It didn't help that her scent permanently stained his sheets either. Cruel woman.

There was a knock on the door, and Jack stirred. He didn't answer it. The knock came again, and this time the door was pushed open.

A handsomely dressed tall figure walked into his cabin. He was clad in a fresh navy blue uniform, an admiral in the King's Royal Navy to be sure.

The expression on Jack's face was not in the least bit altered. He did look over the man standing before him, but then his eyes wondered back to the bulkhead. "Come to arrest me, have you?"

Admiral Jasper Breckin let out a sigh. "You know me better than that, Jack Sparrow."

The pirate's lip twitched. He did not correct the man, however.

"Hmm, that is strange. Mr. Gibbs did warn me of your… current predicament."

Jack ruffled his eyebrows but once again said nothing.

The admiral tried to hold back a groan as he took the initiative and sat down in a chair near the table. He relaxed into the seat and faced the other man. "We are old friends, Jack. Can you please try and remember that for the next few minutes? I am sorry about what happened, truly."

Jack glared down at his bottle of rum for a moment longer. When he looked back up, he seemed to have temporarily come back into the land of the living. "Aye, I assume you're here about the treasure?"

"Yes. While most things are in order, something has come up."

"Go on," Jack said.

"The item, which I had recently hoped of purchasing from a gentleman in England, is now in the possession of a merchant in the East India Trading Company. The problem: the new owner does not wish to give up the trinket, no matter what the price."

The pirate captain shrugged. "There is a simple solution, Mate."

Jasper leaned back and folded his arms. The look on his face was set in determination. "You know very well that I cannot and _will not_ be a part of such a crime-"

"You don't have to be. Just tell me the man's name and-"

"Absolutely not."

Jack raised the bottle of rum to his mouth and took a large swig. When he finished and wiped off his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, he frowned at his guest. "So, you're going to make things difficult then."

The admiral stared at his old comrade in disbelief. "Since when, Jack, are you so eager to kill a man without a second thought?"

"I'm a pirate, Mate. That's what we do." He nearly spat the words out, though he didn't make eye contact with the other man.

"You might be a filthy sea dog, but you're not a murderer."

"People change."

Jasper sighed and stood up from his chair. "You don't have to _change_ because of what happened, Jack."

"This has nothing to do with _her!_" Jack stood up, with a heated anger coursing through his veins.

Admiral Breckin threw up his hands in slight aggravation. "I need to get back to my office rather quickly. That being said, I don't have time to argue. I will figure out some way to acquire the object of value, then I shall send word to you in Nassau Port. I assume at some point you will make sail in that general direction."

"Aye, and what exactly is this _article_?"

"It is an ancient dagger, forged by one of the Vikings of old. It is said to be the key to gaining entrance to the _Siren's Treasure_."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

**A/N: Arg! What be yuh thinkin' now, me Scallywags! **

**Best leave a review if ye be wantin' to find out more about dear old Jack ;) **


End file.
